


can't stop staring at those ocean eyes

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [48]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aromantic Toph Beifong, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, Toph Makes Blind Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Toph might be blind, but she's the one that can see what's going on with Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: OTP Drabble Project [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	can't stop staring at those ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I basically picked up this ship by osmosis from Tumblr and I'm not sorry about it. I had to throw in the aro Toph tag because even tho it's not the focus of the story, I dearly love that headcanon.
> 
> Title is from "ocean eyes" by Billie Eilish.

"Ugh," Toph says, very loudly. "Stop that."

Zuko glances at her. "What?"

"Stop  _ pining _ ," Toph groans. "I'm so glad I can't see the expression on your face right now, 'cause I bet it would make me sick."

"I'm not pining!" Zuko stiffens indignantly, snapping his gaze away from where Sokka kneels over the map, plotting routes with the others.

A few strands of hair have fallen loose from Sokka's wolf-tail. Sokka puffs air at them, attempting to blow them out of his face.

Zuko smiles, and the expression feels strange, like cracking a clay mask that has dried in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
